(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to shower pans and bathtubs, and more particularly, to a prefabricated shower pan and bathtub with curved outer, edges and an elevated threshold that act as returning points for water.
(2) Description of Related Art
Most shower pans and bathtubs are either custom-made or preformed with a common shape. Notably, preformed shower pans and bathtubs have thresholds on all four sides of the drain area that are of a common height. Thus, errant water on the front of the tub or shower pan is not immediately directed back toward the drain area.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a shower pan and bathtub that addresses the issues as presented in the prior art.